


I Am Yours

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: DBZ - Fandom, No. 6
Genre: Kitsune, M/M, i love it, little red type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Doing this because in an RP on this one site I am on, its multi-fandom, and one user was playing Jinku and I was playing Shion and...Well, I started imagining little baby kitsunes (which to me are creatures that can take human form, but still have the ears and tail/tails). So, have this little thing.Also, its an Omegaverse type thing, so Shion can actually give birth to the baby/babies.





	I Am Yours

The pretty little brown haired human looked about himself nervously, as he did anytime he had to venture through here. He was going through the dark part of the forest now, to get to the little village Jin had recently moved into. He wanted to see him again and...he sort of had a little problem, though he was a bit afraid of what Jin may do if he smelled it. Shaking his head, he continued on, heart thudding as his steps quickened when he thought he heard someone (or something) following him. He yelped when, a moment later, a bigger male stood before him. This male was handsome alright, with icy blue eyes, blonde hair, and gray wolf ears and tail, but Shion didn't want to deal with this right now. He began to tremble visibly, when the wolf man grinned at him, for the male took a good sniff and he knew now why the guy was even there...his heat...  
  
He kept himself in check, as the wolf said "What's a pretty thing like you doing out here, smelling like that?" and the cr- guy's eyes gleamed. Shion didn't even have to think about what he was saying, looking up at the wolf and saying "Going to see my boyfriend, in the village...The only reason I smell this way, is because I live in the city and he lives in that village, and he hasn't had a chance to take care of it for me..." His cheeks burned red once he finished, and the wolf blinked and looked at him. "Oh, well, good luck with that then. By the way, if you happen to see Leader Jinku, tell him that annoying vixen was looking for him again...My name is Moarte, by the way." The wolf turned to go, but Shion grabbed his sharp nailed hand. "Wait! W-What vixen?" he asked, and Moarte looked down at him. "Wait...don't tell me...Jinku doesn't have a boyfriend!" Seeing Shion flinch, he sighed. "He did tell me about you, though. Are you Shion?" he asked, and Shion nodded.   
  
"You really like Jin, don't you?" he asked, and a little nod was his answer. "Well, it's good for you then, that Jin has a little surprise for you. I really don't think you'd want him mating with you in that fox form." "H-Huh?" Shion said, but Moarte placed a finger to his lips. He suddenly yelled "Give it up, Mariah!" then lifted Shion (who gave quite an undignified squawk) and took off to the village. "Did you, by any chance..." Shion nodded, saying "This is my first heat...somehow...My, um, mom, she told me about it this year." he sighed, and Moarte nodded as he put him on his feet. "Go find him. You'll be surprised, and possibly delighted." Moarte said, then looked up as a red haired male wolf called to him. "Jesse!" he called back, trotting over and kissing said wolf, then laughing as they ran off together. Shion blinked in surprise when he saw two smaller wolves tumble out of the bushes and chase them.  
  
His eyes lit up at the sight, then he jumped as he heard a voice call "Shion?" It was definitely Jin's voice, but when he turned to look he saw a taller boy there, one with softly tan hair and brownish fox ears and tail, wearing a sleeveless top, shorts, and what looked like a long sleeved flannel or some such tied around his waist. His eyes focused in on the necklace around the boy's neck, recognizing it as the one he had given to Jin two years ago, and he squeaked. "J-Jin?" he said, then turned and ran..."Shion!" he heard the boy call, but he just kept running. He panted as he ran, shaking now, thinking 'I can't do this, I can't do this...' This, whatever this was, Jin was too human now...Shaking his head, he ran and ran, trees and bushes now flashing by as he was back in the forest, and the fifteen or sixteen year old yelped as he was tripped.   
  
He came face to face with a snarling silver haired girl, her pupils slit and teeth bared, taking in the braids and the twin tails, the gray fox ears and the angry storm grays of said eyes. He then realized she was snarling at him, and he struggled to get up, but she had managed to pin him down. He squeezed his eyes shut, but a moment later the female yelped and he opened his eyes to find himself in the boy's arms, yelping "J-Jin!" The brownish eared boy growled at Mariah, saying "Go home!" then lowered his face to Shion, causing the boy to yelp and blush. "Shi, are you...in heat?" he asked, and Shion's eyes widened before he struggled and yelped, falling but then Jin caught him again. "Boy, you are lucky I have quick reflexes..." Jin kitsune scolded, and Shion said "Y-You...you're an Alpha?" Jin kitsune nodded, saying "And you are an Omega...Shion, why'd you run away? Are you afraid of me?" Shion fiercely shook his head, saying "N-No! No...I-I just... How did you become like this?"  
  
Jin smiled down at him, saying "You know how a pack of wolves lives in the village, but also my fox tribe?" Shion nodded, and Jin said "Well, one of my second in command's cousins is a five or six tailed fox, and knows a magic that can turn me, or very low level magic weak foxes, human like this." Shion nodded, then blushed and looked down again. "Shion, do you want my help, or are you afraid?" Shion shook his head, shivering as he said "Help me..." Jin grinned, pushing back the red hood of the cloak the smaller male wore, and pressing his lips to Shion's... Shion panted and made a soft sound, and Jin made an almost growling sound which sounded much like a purr to the human's ears. Shion parted his lips when Jin asked entrance, and moaned very softly as their tongues played. He found himself shaking as it went on, then Jin pulled back to let Shion breathe. Shi realized Jin had moved him around so his legs had been around Jin's waist, though he himself did not remember wrapping them around.  
  
Jin smiled as he touched the smaller boy's flushed cheeks, resting his forehead to Shi's, then presented a question. "Shion, do you want to go further?" Shion shivered as he blinked, then took a breath and nodded. Jin smiled at him, nuzzling the boy as he walked back to his house in the village. Shion squeaked when he saw Mariah, and Jin sighed as he whispered "She is Moarte's half sister. By the way, he and his mate are both Betas." he offered, shooting a look at the gray fox wolf that sent her skittering away. With that done, he softly hummed to the boy as he carried him to the house, opening the door then pushing it open all the way using his hip. He closed the door with his foot, carrying Shion to the bed and placing him on it. He noticed how Shion trembled faintly, and sat down beside him, while taking his hand and kissing it. Shi squeaked and shivered, blushing as he closed his eyes. Jin smiled as he kissed up the boy's arm, pulling the cloak off and pushing and pulling at the shirt until he was able to get to his shoulder. He smiled as he kissed and licked, putting a hand under the shirt too, learning every line and angle, contour, of the smaller boy panting beneath him.   
  
He smiled as he saw it, ears perking and tail waving back and forth, slowly at first. Shion moaned and squeaked, arching under him, and his tail wagged a bit now. He hummed gently as he pulled the shirt off entirely, taking his time kissing and licking the skin that had been hidden from him, kissing down to Shion's bellybutton and hearing him gasp and utter his name. This served to make his tail wag faster, ears flicking twitching then going still again as he softly spoke. "Shi, may I continue further?" he asked, and Shion, flushed faintly and softly panting, nodded. Jin smiled as he said "Good boy." and placed one hand on his face, the other going to his pants...  
  
| Shion gasped softly as Jin undid the pants and slipped them off him, Shion raising his hips to help Jin with that. Jin smiled as he then pulled the undergarment off as well, exposing Shion's heat to the cool air and causing him to gasp. He moaned when Jin touched it lightly, then a warm, moist cavern was going down around it and he gasped. Jin laughed, apologizing, releasing it to lick at the tip a couple times then pulling it into his mouth and going down on Shion, nearly swallowing him whole once or twice. Shion gasped and moaned, bucking his hips a few times then he was releasing into Jin's mouth and Jin smirked, swallowing it and licking his lips. Shion turned a darker shade of red, covering his face as Jin laughed and began to lubricate. He rolled Shion over gently, and worked at his hole to open it up to him.  
  
When he was done, he softly said "I'm putting it in, so try and stay calm." Shion felt a shudder run through his body, and though he'd been prepared he still gave a quiet scream and tensed when Jin's manhood entered him. Jin quieted the boy, listening to his whimpers, and softly said "Try to relax and allow it." Shion took a few breaths, and soon the ring of muscles had unclenched enough for Jin to push in further then stop and wait for Shion to get used to this. Shion soon began to whimper again, and Jin realized it was a noise of need. Smiling, he kissed Shion's ear and began to thrust, the boy squeaking and panting just faintly. Jin's tail flicked and wagged, brushing their legs from time to time, and Shion turned his head just enough to look at Jin and smile. Jin grinned and captured his lips, then licked his neck and shoulders as he rocked him into the bed, soon thrusting hard and fast, enough so that Shion yelped and cried out "Jin! Jin, Jin, Jin, let me cum!" Jin laughed softly, nuzzling him, and did as the smaller one bid him.   
  
He felt his release building, and upon hearing Shion cry out and smelling the scent of release on the air he too came. He smiled as he nuzzled the panting boy and waited, then pulled out and picked him up, cradling him as he walked to his closet and found a large shirt for Shion, putting his own clothes on then putting Shion back in his underwear and putting the shirt on him. |  
  
Shion awoke to a soft tail brushing against him, sitting up in the big shirt and reaching to pet the tail. Jin soon sat up, smiling and nuzzling Shion then kissing him. Shion smiled as he kissed back, and Jin softly said "You're out of heat. Now come's the fun part..." "What?" Shion asked, and Jin said "Seeing if you get pregnant..." Shion shivered a bit, nodding and going with Jin to greet others of the village.  
  
 _End_

**Author's Note:**

> moved...
> 
> crossover au type thing
> 
> Jin (Dragonball z?) x Shion (No. 6)- and its the little baby child they named after Shion, by the way.


End file.
